CHOCOLATE
by pinkyukka
Summary: For ES 21 Award: Kasih Sayang ... Valentine's day sudah pasti identik dengan coklat. Lalu, kepada siapakah coklat Mamori akan diberikannya? HiruMamoAka RnR DLDR do you want truffle chocolate? you can read my fic


**CHOCOLATE**

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC, typo, no edit, thank you

Semua orang pasti mengharapkan cinta yang indah. Kisah cinta yang romatis... pernyataan cinta yang menggetarkan jiwa... dan akhir yang bahagia disetiap perjuangan cinta. Hal-hal manis seperti itulah yang selalu diinginkan oleh para gadis, terutama di _valentine's day_ seperti ini. Sebenarnya, _valentine's day_ masih 2 minggu lagi dan tak berbeda dengan tradisi ketika _valentine's day_ tempat lainnya, di Sakyodai event ini memiliki antusisme yang sangat tinggi. Terutama di kalangan para mahasiswinya.

"Yaaa~ Mamo-_nee_! Sebentar lagi _valentine's day_ dan aku sudah tak sabar!" pekik Suzuna girang ketika ia dan Mamori sedang mengobrol bersama di _cafe_.

"Suzuna akan memberikan coklat pada Sena ya?"

Seketika wajah manis Suzuna memerah. "Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak hanya memberikan coklat pada Sena saja. Aku juga berikan pada kakak, Riku dan Monta kok."

Mamori hanya tersenyum lalu menyeruput _capuccino_-nya.

"Lalu, tahun ini Mamo-_nee_ akan memberikan coklat penuh cinta pada seseorang kan?" _ahoge _Suzuna terus bergerak.

Hampir tersedak Mamori mendengarnya. "Co-coklat buatanku selalu penuh cinta kok, Suzuna."

"Bukan _giri-choco_ yang biasanya Mamo-_nee_. Tapi coklat yang bentuknya _love_ dan ada pesan cintanya. Lalu Mamo-_nee_ akan memberikannya setelah latihan rutin pada salah satu pemain andalan di Wizard dengan muka memerah yang sangat manis! Kyaaa~" imajinasi Suzuna sudah melewati batas maksimum. Lagi-lagi Mamori hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Suzuna... tahun ini aku hanya membuat _giri-choco_ kok."

"Aaahh... Masa Mamo-_nee _tak mau berikan _love choco_ pada seseorang? You-_nii _misalnya."

Mamori terdiam. "Tidak, Suzuna."

Baru saja selesai membereskan semua urusan klub, Mamori segera menuju mini market terdekat. Ia asyik memilih sayuran untuk menu makan malamnya.

"Kau sendirian?" sapa seseorang, mengagetkan Mamori.

"Akaba-_kun_!" Mamori menjatuhkan jeruk yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," sesalnya sambil memungut jeruk malang itu. "Kau sendiri?"

Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Mari kubantu."

"E-eh tidak perlu Akaba-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu." Akaba menepuk kepala Mamori. Lembut.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah cantik Mamori. Kemudian, mereka asyik berbelanja. Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak seorang bertelinga runcing memandangi mereka dengan tajam.

"Jadi... Mamo-_nee_ sudah putuskan untuk membuat coklat yang sederhana saja?"

"Ya. _Truffle chocolate_. Cukup mudah dan enak."

Akhir pekan ini Suzuna belajar membuat coklat bersama Mamori di rumah keluarga Anezaki. Ini sudah tahun kedua Suzuna untuk belajar membuat coklat di rumah Mamori. Selain karena ia tak bisa membuat coklat dengan baik, peralatan dapur keluarga Anezaki sangat lengkap.

"Hmm... Mamo-_nee_, coklat yang itu untuk siapa?" tunjuk Suzuna pada coklat yang berbentuk elips dan sudah jelas coklat itu bukan _truffle chocolate_.

"Itu hanya sisa saja kok. Yuk kita mulai dinginkan _truffle_-nya," Mamori mengangkat nampan berisi bola-bola coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Suzuna mengangguk dan segera ikut memasukkan nampan bola-bola coklat lain ke dalam kulkas. Ia masih mencuri pandang pada coklat berbentuk elips tersebut.

Udara dingin masih menusuk tulang walau saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Februari. Latihan rutin tim Wizard masih terus berlangsung. Mereka berlatih dengan semangat karena target terdekat saat ini adalah mengalahkan Enma Fires dalam pertandingan musim semi nanti. Bagi beberapa pemain Wizard, pertandingan tersebut sangat berarti, karena mereka akan melawan mantan rekan mereka ketika masih di klub yang sama. Deimon Devil Bats.

"Hei, kau sadar tidak? Akhir-akhir ini Mamori dekat dengan si rambut merah itu?" bisik Ikkyu pada Jumonji.

"Hmm... menurutku biasa saja," balasnya sambil meneguk air minumnya.

"Hei, aku pernah melihat mereka belanja bersama lho. Kau itu kan apa artinya?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Itu artinya, mereka pa-ca-ran. TIDAAAKKK!" pekik Ikkyu histeris. Semua anggota Wizard memandanginya dan secara tak langsung mereka menuduh Jumonji yang telah membuat Ikkyu menjadi histeris begitu.

Tak jauh dari tempat kehebohan tersebut, Hiruma sibuk membersihkan senjata kesayangannya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Air, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori menyodorkan minuman yang tampak segar sekali jika diteguk sehabis latihan. Hiruma hanya melirik dewi tim Wizard ini. Sambil mendengus, ia menerima minuman yang disodorkan Mamori dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau kenapa Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Ck. Berisik. Kau urusi saja para idiot itu!"

Mamori yang tak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Latihan pun usai. Mamori sejak tadi sibuk membersihkan salah satu pojok ruang klub yang luasnya bisa 3 kali lipat daripada ruang klub ketika ia masih di Deimon. Beberapa anggota Wizard memasukkan berbagai peralatan latihan yang cukup banyak. Ya, hari ini Hiruma baru saja memberikan mereka latihan strategi yang luar biasa rumit. Tak sedikit anggota Wizard yang memilih untuk segera pulang setelah membereskan peralatan latihan.

"Tampaknya kau sibuk sekali manajer?"

"Ah! Akaba-_kun_? Kau belum pulang?"

"Ya. Aku masih ingin sedikit latihan lagi. Hiruma benar-benar keras hari ini," ucapnya sambil mengelus gitas kesayangannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat, Akaba-_kun_. Tak baik untuk berlatih tanpa istirahat begitu."

"Hmm... saranmu itu seperti melodi indah ciptaan komposer dunia." Akaba mulai memainkan gitarnya. "Kau juga sebaiknya pulang kan Anezaki? Hari sudah semakin malam."

"Ya. Aku akan menaruh sapu ini dan segera pu-"

Hampir saja Mamori terjatuh karena menyandung sapu yang ia gunakan. Akaba menangkapnya dengan cepat. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti berpelukan.

"Hati-hati. Sayang melodi indah sepertimu terluka."

"Te-terima kasih Akaba-_kun_." Mamori berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah mudanya.

Lagi-lagi, pria bertelinga runcing itu mengawasi mereka.

BUK!

Baru saja ia memukul tembok beton tersebut.

"Kau dengar Hiruma-_kun_? kopi tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau bisa-bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau terus-terusan mengkonsumsi itu," omel Mamori ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua di ruang klub.

"Ck. Nenek cerewet, diamlah!"

"Aku bukan nenek cerewet, Hiruma-_kun_! berhentilah mengata-ngataiku seperti itu."

Brak!

Hiruma menggebrak mejanya dengan cukup keras sampai membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Diam atau kau pergi, _kuso mane_?!" Ucap Hiruma tajam. Suasana diantara mereka mendadak sunyi.

Krek. Pintu ruang klub terbuka.

"Hei Hiruma, kau di sini rupanya. Para mantan Devil Bats menunggumu di luar," Yamato berperan sebagai penolong saat ini.

"Hm? Mau apa cebol-cebol itu kemari?" Hiruma segera meninggalkan Mamori yang masih sangat syok.

Setidaknya, saat itulah mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya, Hiruma menghindari Mamori.

_Valentine's day_. Hari yang ditunggu para pria untuk mendapatkan coklat mereka. Bagi para gadis, saat inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka. Mamori sibuk membagikan _truffle chocolate_ yang sudah ia buat tempo hari bersama Suzuna. Semua anggota Wizard mendapatkan bagian mereka.

"Ini untukmu Akaba-_kun_," kata Mamori sambil memberikan kotak manis berwarna orange.

"Terima kasih."

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat pria berjidat lebar dan pria bercodet membicarakan si rambut merah dan auburn itu.

"Siiiaaalll! Enak sekali Akaba. Dia pasti mendapatkan coklat cinta dari Mamori! Siaalll" umpat Ikkyu.

"Hoi Ikkyu. Diamlah. Belum tentu Mamori memberikan coklat cinta padanya."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Ano... Ikkyu-_san_, Jumonji, apa kalian lihat Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori bertanya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku lihat tadi dia ke belakang gedung pertemuan 8," jawab Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih Yamato-_kun_!" segera Mamori menuju gedung yang dimaksud. Tak sulit bagi Mamori menemukan pria beranting tersebut.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini. _Happy valentine's day_!" Mamori menyodorkan kotak berwarna pink tersebut.

"Apa ini? Racun untukku heh?"

"Coklat!"

"Ck. Pantas saja kau jadi gendut begitu. Kau makan coklat terus dan sekarang kau berikan itu padaku. Kau mau aku gendut, heh?!"

"Mou... bukan begitu! Ini coklat..."

"Kau berikan saja itu pada mata merah sialan."

Mamori terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu Hiruma-_kun_...?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku manajer sialan. Belanja bersama, berpelukan dan coklat. Kau tahu maksudku."

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Hiruma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukalah dan kau akan tahu maksudku."

Mau tak mau Hiruma membuka kotak pink itu. Terlihat isinya coklat berbentuk elips dan setelah diperhatikan, bentuknya seperti bola amefuto. Dipojok coklat itu terdapat tulisan.

_Happy 1st Anniversary_

_I love you_

"Ja-jangan cemburu lagi...," ucap Mamori malu-malu.

"Kekeke... kemari kau _kuso mane_."

"Mou... jangan bilang begitu terus," walau Mamori bilang begitu, ia tetap mendekat.

Cup!

Secepat kilat Hiruma memberikan ciuman panas pada Mamori.

"_Happy anniversary_ kekeke."

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_!" wajah cantik Mamori sempurna memerah.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya idiot-idiot itu tahu yang sebenarnya kekeke."

-THE END-

AKHIRNYA!

H-1 jam sebelum ditutup!

Oke, ini sekalian fic utang ke Nadya Anggi yak

Oke aku lunas ya fic HiruMamoAka yang udah rikues sejak 2 tahun yg lalu (ato malah 3?)

Endingnya ga jelas. Jalan cerita juga dipaksakan. Yasudah jadinya kayak gini.


End file.
